Yahoo IM with the Cullens
by Kelseybell2011
Summary: Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens as the get into wacky shenanigans  Meaning Bella, Alice, and Emmett have fun, while Edward is being a buzz kill. on and off Yahoo IM!
1. Chapter 1

**Important authors Note!: **

Yahoo IM with the Cullens is from my old account at Ranma-Chan93, so this is really my story. So yeah, something happened to my account and I can't access my account anymore, so I'm going to re-upload the chapters on my new account. So if you previously watched my story please add this one to your list and delete the one from my old account. To any new reader welcome to Yahoo IM with the Cullens! I'm going to go ahead and warn you I am a complete ignoramus and this story gets completely ridiculous in almost every chapter. And I'll be the first to admit it, but please don't let that stop you from reading. But as soon as I get all the chapters up I will be adding two or three new chapters to the story, which will include a belated Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter and just a regular chapter, and hopefully maybe a Valentines chapter or something. Anyway if you've read this story or this is your first time reading it, I hope you enjoy and pleas Read and Review :). (Oh and if you have read this before; look the format is fixed!)

IM with the Cullens!

Edwardbitemenowdamnit!-Bella

MarryMeBella- Edward

**Shop_oholic**- Alice

Teh _ Mikster - Mike Newton

~*~

Edwardbitemenowdamnit- has logged on

Bellamarryme- has logged on

Edward: Wow.. Was these user names planned?

Bella: No.. Just bite me.

Edward: Just marry me..

Bella: I've all ready said yes!

Edward: Yeah well you'll get bit then… But I dunt like it.

Bella: 2 bad… But now our screen names don't make any freaking sense!

Edward: Yeah your right.

**Shop_oholic**- has logged on

Alice: Hey Bella & Edward! Your screen names don't make any freaking sense!

Edward: Read B4 you came.

Alice: Ohhhh ok I all ready knew that, Bella do u wanna come over 2night!

Bella: Alice, I'd rather…

Edward: …

Alice: …

Bella: Yeah I can't think of anything worse then being your "Bella doll" again.

Alice: Ok see u in a few! ^_^

**shop_ohlic** - has signed off

Bella: How long do I have to run?

Edward: About 5 min.

Bella: Oh noez! 

Edwardbitemenowdamnit- has signed off

Edward: -sigh-

Teh _Mikster -has logged in

Mike: Hi!

Edward: HELL NAW!

BellaMarryMe- has signed off

Mike: Awww 


	2. Chapter 2

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-Bella

**shop_ohlic**-Alice

_TehSmex_ - Emmett

~*~

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-Has logged on

**shop_ohlic**- Has logged on

Alice: hehe I don't care if I knew that wuz going 2 be ur screen name it's freaking lolz.

Bella: I iz ignoring uz!

Alice: Awww why?

Bella: You made me look like a pretty princess!

_TehSmex_ - Has logged on

Emmett: LOLZ Bella I love ur screen name, it's like the time we made u play Bella Bella dancer-ella!

108yearoldvirgin- has logged in

Edward: You did what to Bella! And who did this to my name!

Bella: MWAHAHAHAHA you'll never find me!

Emmett: BURN! -air fives Bella-

Bella: -Air fives back-

Alice: See I told you it'd be funneh as hell!

Edward: No it's not!

Bella: Alice might I ask WTF!

Alice: Hehe!

Edward: Wut?

Bella: She hacked on my myspace and added the pics we took last night.

Emmett: Ah I c, u look pretty pissed.

Bella: It's not freaking funny!

Edward: Yeah well I G2G change my password… BELLA!

Bella: LOLZ luv u 2! =3

108yearoldvirgin- has logged off

Bella: Alice what's his new password!

Alice: umm hold on!

Bella: KK!

Emmett: What are you going to change it 2?

Bella: IDK but either way u can't no b/c it'll be rly rly bad and Edward will c it in your mind!

Emmett: Won't he no that I no that your changing his name?

Bella: Yeah so u freakin better think nothing.

Emmett: Yeah so I'll just think things of Rose.

Bella: Make them just rly bad hehe I'm having fun!

Alice: Ok it's 347104 he thought the random numbers would work! Ok I'm coming over so he doesn't see my mind!

**shop_ohlic**- has signed off

Bella: KK ^_^ I'm off to think of another provocative name 4 Eddie!

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has signed off

Emmett: Ok I'm off to think of Rose!

_TehSmex_ - has signed off


	3. Chapter 3

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-Bella

**Shop_ohlic**-Alice

TehSmex- Emmett

VeryEmotional-Jasper

~*~

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has signed in

**Shop_ohlic**- has signed in

TehSmex- has signed in

VeryEmotional- has signed in

Alice: OH ME GEE Edward's gonna freak when he see's his new name!

Bella: Mwahahaha I know!

Emmett: Wut iz it?

Jasper: Yeah 4 real!

Bella: U'll c..

Plays w/ self…B/C I'ma 108 yr. old virgin- has signed in

Edward: Hey guys!

(Edward then see's his new name)

Edward: DAMN IT BELLA & ALICE!

Plays w/ self.. B/C I'ma 108 yr. old virgin- has signed off

Alice: -gulp- I c a very painful future for us Bella :0

Bella: -sends a audible- You want some cheese with that whine!

Bella: lolz get it? Oh shoot he all ready logged off.

Jasper: Uh Alice you might wanna go get Bella & run far, far away.

Bella: Oh noez! 0-! Alice hurry let's go to some where and change his user name again!

Alice: hehe kk!

Emmett: Are you running around w/ your laptop typing?

Alice: Yush! It's very hard! So I'll ttgl hurry Bella call Charlie and get some crap together!

Bella: Ok!  
**shop_ohlic** - has signed off

Emmett: Uh Edward just left I guessed he read our minds…

Bella: Oh noez!

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-has signed off

Bella's POV

"Ok now to call Charlie"

-calls-

"Hey dad it's Friday and me and Alice are gonna go stay in Port Angeles or something for a couple of days!" I said in one breath.  
"Is Edward-"  
"NO JUST US!"  
"Ok fine have fun…"

I threw the rest of my stuff in a bag and heard a knock on the door, I looked out the window and to my dismay it was Edward.

"Go away!" I yelled, "No way," was his reply. My phone rang it was Alice, "The bad guys at my door!"

"Ok I need you to jump out your window."

"Will you just open the door!" He yelled.

"No way jose!" I yelled running back up the stairs and without even thinking flung myself out the window like a ignoramus. But Alice caught me and ran super fast to the Porsche. (This was a couple of blocks away.) And we flew in the other direction!

Edwards POV.

I heard Bella scream "GAS THAT MOTHA-" And they flew off..

~*~

Kelseybell2011: Like it? Hate it? Either way plz review it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Miss. Cutie16 for reviewing, it means very much to me :) and to the couple who added this story to their favorites, I very appreciate it!

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- Bella

**Shop_ohlic**- Alice

Teh_Smex-Emmett

VeryEmotional- Jasper

2Hawt4U- Rosalie

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has logged on

**Shop_ohlic**- has logged on

Teh_Smex-has logged on

Emmett: Hey you guy guys lived!

Bella: Damn straight! I don't know how but we did!

Alice: I got skillz! Now get Jasper and Rosalie on then find Eddie!

2Hawt4u- has logged on

VeryEmotional-has logged on

Rosalie: Wut is it guys?

Bella: Hehe we did it again!

Rosalie: Did what?

Jasper: Bella & Alice have been hacking on Edwards yahoo account and changing his user name…

Rosalie: LoLz!

Emmett: Yeah I told him you 2 were on and thatz why he is getting on.

Alice: Oh dear-

Bella: Lord! Oh dear Lord! Were screwed!

Alice: Lolz I know!

ManHoeSinse1901- has logged on

Edward: -sees name- OMG!

Bella: Yeah I know it's not that good..

Alice: Your right… It seemed pretty funny at the time.

-in not IM POV.-

"Well damn he's not really mad!" Alice said irritated. "No watch this."

-Back 2 IM POV-

Bella: Edward….

Edward: Wut?

Bella: I wuzn't w/ Alice 2day I wuz at Jacobs…

Edward: Oh my God go home right now, I'll be there in a few minutes!

Bella: Hey Edward?

Edward: What!

Bella: I lied…

Emmett: It's like a freaking drama!

Rosalie: Oooook then I'm getting off.

2Hawt4U- has logged off

Edward: Alice, can you plz take Bella home now?

Bella: Awww u miss me!

Alice: But I wanna go shopping!

Bella: Oh noez!

Jasper: Edward why are u so pissed?

Bella: B/c he misses me & iz jealous that I've been spending so much time with Alice-Chan!

Edward: Where the hell are u two at!

Bella: Japan!

Edward: OMG! Alice u took my danger magnet Bella 2 Japan! For Christ sake it's one of the lowest in crime rates! And damn it's about to go up 10 fold b/c of a 5' 5" 18 yr. old American girl!

Alice: …

Bella: Ya know it's like I keep burning you over and over again!

Edward:…What?

Bella: BURN!

Jasper: Wow… Ok I'm getting off.

VeryEmotional- has logged off

Edward: Please just tell me were your at?

Alice: Port Angelus! Scruffy the Paranoid Man Beast!

Edward: -sigh- Bella I'm coming to get u.

Bella: I think I'll get high first, ya know Alice from what we bought last night?

Edward: Oh dear God no!

Bella: BURN!

Edward: Be ready when I call…

Bella: OK pimp daddy Edward!

ManHoeSinse1901- has logged off

Bella: I2G Buzz Kill is ruining my fun.. Again…

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has logged off

**Shop_ohlic**- has signed off

Emmett: I c, I have been abandoned…

Teh_Smex- has logged off

Authors Note: Woah this ones pretty long..

This chapter wuz sooooo much fun 2 write b/c Bella reminds me of Kelso from thats '70s show :D and if Edward had nerves I think they would be sooooooo shot out at this point.

But like all ways I own nothing and pllllllz review!


	5. Chapter 5

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-has logged on

**shop_ohlic**- has logged on

Alice: Pleace tell me you didnt'!

Bella: Yup! ^_^

Alice: Your insane... I didn't believe it when Edward first told me but now...

BuzzKill- has logged on

Alice: Edward, Bella's insane!

Bella: Aww come on Alice he's soooo cute!

Edward: WHAT DYOU DO! Alice what she do!

Bella: He was sad and needed a home! It said so on the sign!

Alice: Thats how they get you to get one!

Teh_Smex- has logged on

Bella: But-

Edward: Bella for the love of God do the math!

Emmett: I'm lost...

VeryEmotional- has logged in

Alice: Ok Bella I'm a break it down: 7 vampires + 1 human + a puppy = NOT GOOD!

VeryEmotional- has logged off

Bella: Does that mean Sparky Pladastry is gonna die!

Edward: Most likely- wait what's it's name?

Alice: No, no it gets worse

Bella: Sparky Pladastry!

Edward: Were in the name of sam's hell did you come up with that!

Alice: Hush and listen!

Bella: But around my dad we must call him...

Alice:...

Edward:...

Emmett: For the love of God quite doing that!

Bella: Tiddy Wells!

Alice: Your screwed now Bella...

Emmett: ROFL

Edward: Errrm, why?

Bella: B/C it would confuse Charlie, whats the big deal!

Emmett: I think I'll just call you that for now on.

Bella:Why it's not like...

-30 min. later-

Bella: Shit...

-That next day in real pov not IM but I'ma still write it like this (Bella: Edward:... so on you get it!) b/c it's easier-

Edward: Come on Bella, it won't be bad!

Bella: Yeah it will!  
(Edward does his crooked smile)  
Fine!

Emmett: HEY TIDDY WELLS!

Bella: -blushes- Dear God...

Edward: -trying not to laugh- It's ok!

Rosalie: TIDDY WELLS!

Alice: Woooo Tiddy!

Bella:-hangs head down-

Jasper: Bella,I don't wanna kill your dog!

Carlisle: TIDDY WELLS!

Edward: -bursts out laughing- OK my it is that bad.

Bella: I need to go home a feed Sparky Pladastry... So take me home or something...

Authors Note: Ok guys this chapter has a pretty hilarious story behind it, okay here we go:

My friend got a dog and she what thinking of a name. So we were sitting on the swing outside my house and she started calling me Sparky Pladastry , heave knows how it actually came 2 her (I think we found out later it came from a movie? ) . So she names her dog that…

And then we were in car waiting for my mom to get the money out of the ATM and she tells me, "Hey call my dog Tiddy well in front of my dad." and I gave her the most retarded lol and I'm like "uhhh that's gross" and she's like "What! I don't get it!" it took her all day and even in stores when me, my mom, or my sister wanted her we'd yell "HEY TIDDY WELLS!" and even my dad started calling her that when we got home and we told him. At the time this happened she was even programmed into my phone as Tiddy Wells.

So that's all : ) hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has logged on

**Shop_ohlic** - has logged on

Teh_Smex- has logged on

Buzz_Kill - has logged on

VeryEmotional- has logged on

Alice: -whistles-

Bella: Ed Edd'n Eddy!

Edward: Yeah that show just sucks.

Bella: Your Double D!

Japer: WTF?

Alice: Your Eddy!

Emmett: You am I!

Alice: Exactly!

Edward: your Ed which really would just make perfect sense.

Bella: Double D?

Edward: Yeah I'm not answering.

Bella: But you just did Double D!

Alice: I'm Sarah!

Bella: Do I look like Jimmy to you!

Alice:..

Edward:…

Jasper:…

Bella: Don't answer that! I've accepted that I'm a klutz! I want to be well IDK because there's like 2 girl and I can't play the other one b/c she's like the hot one of the culdersack or wutev they think she is.

Edward: I think you could play her =)

Bella: … She's also sporty.

Edward: Never mind then.

Alice: OMC Bella we must do something totally awesomefull!

Bella: I swear to God if it involves me and playing Barbie I will scream.

Alice: Noooo, were going to play Charlie Brown! I'm Woodstock!

Bella: Oh I'm Snoopy!

Emmett: I'm Charlie!

Alice: Rose is Lucy, Edward you Linus, and Jasper is Pig Pen.

Jasper: Thanks honey -.-

Edward: Bella close your eyes and DO NOT read what Alice types.

Alice: Jasper but I know you play dirty and -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

Jasper: Yay!

(Edward buzzes Bella)

Edward: You can look now love.

Bella Your far to over protective.

Edward: Yeah and I don't want you scared for eternity.

Bella: pht! It takes a lot more to scar this girl!

Alice: She's right ya know.

Bella: I just realized something.

Emmett: What's that?

Bella: I'm in a chat room full of vampires!

Alice: Why yes, yes you are.

Bella: Hmm that's kewl dawgs.

Edward: Are you scared now that realizations caught up with you?

Bella: Nope! Oh snap Double D!

Edward: What?

Bella: I'm gonna be a fang banger!

Alice: Yeah I'm one of those.

Bella: But you are a vampire all ready so that would make you my dear friend a hypocrite!

Jasper: DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW WHAT A FANG BANGER IS!  
Bella: No, but that doesn't change the face that I will be one.

Edward: I'm gonna sedate you.

Bella: You should seduce me!

Edward: Go to bed! It's 2:30 in the morning!

Bella: Fine Captain Buzz Kill!

Edward: I'm coming over k?

Bella: You just told me to go to bed : ( I'M SO CONFUNDED!

Jasper: You mean your confused?

Bella: Yeah that one.

Edward: Just open your window k?

Bella: Kay! J!

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna- has logged off

Buzz_Kill- has logged off

Alice: OMC! Jasper let's go shopping!

Jasper: It's 2:35 in the morning!

Alice: Yeah it'll be great let's go!

**Shop_ohlic**- has logged off

Emmett: You so whipped you and Edward both!

Jasper: Shush your face!

VeryEmotional- has logged off

Emmett: I have been left alone again T-T

Teh_Smex- has logged off


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7; So uhh yeah…

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-has logged on

BuzzKill- has logged on

Bella: I just can't believe my dog Sparky P. is dead!

Edward: I swear I didn't kill him!

Bella: Ya I know, I did it.

Edward: How?

Bella: Well I decided I wanted to try shooting with a be-be gun.

Edward: Oh my God! Are you hurt!

Bella: No, I only accidentally shot myself in the leg but that's no the issue here.

Edward: Then do tell what is.

Bella: I killed me dog!

Edward: I'm coming to get you!

Bella: Fine!

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-has logged off

BuzzKill-has logged off


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8; Dead dog in a shoe box

BellaBellaDancerFallDowna-has logged on

BuzzKill-has logged on

Bella: Explain again why Carlisle won't let me move b/c I just c no actual point in this.

Edward: There is a freaking bullet logged up your leg!

Bella: Ya but Sparky P's soul hasn't departed yet!

Edward: What are you talking about?

Bella: You do know all dogs go to Heaven right?

Edward: Number 1 that was a movie, not to mention a cartoon, Number 2 that's not even what I meant.

Bella: Well fine but why would Disney make a movie about dead dogs any way?

Edward: Disney didn't make it.

Bella: Yeah b/c there to pansy!

Edward: Where's your dog Tiddy Wells?

Bella: Dead.

Edward: Where at dead?

Bella: In a shoe box.

Edward: And where is this show box located?

Bella: …Beside my bed…

Edward: That's just lovely.

Bella: Well you won't let me get off my retarded leg to bury him!

BuzzKill-has logged off

Bell: Yeah run away from the truth…


End file.
